The Masks we Wear
by Tanyaleefr
Summary: Andy likes Sam. Sam likes Andy. Should be simple, right? Nothing's ever that simple with love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ Sadly, Rookie Blue isn't mine. I wish Sam Swarek was... But he isn't. Life sucks sometimes._

_Jeremy is AAALLLL mine though. Too bad he's not my type. Just read and see._

_**Author's note**__**: Hey everyone! So this is officially my very first ROOKIE BLUE fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Sam and Andy are really fun to work with. **__**I'm trying my best to write them as much IN CHARACTER as I can.**_

_**PLEASE don't forget to review! And I absolutely love constructive criticism, so if you have a few tips for me, go ahead!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**The Masks we Wear**

**Chapter 1**

There it was again.

That grin.

The same grin that made his adorable dimples show.

The exact same grin that made her heart flutter.

She hated it.

Scratch that… she absolutely loved it. She just hated the way it made her feel. If only he could just stop flashing that grin when she was around... Maybe she'd be able to think about something else.

"Earth to McNally! You still in there?" An amused voice broke through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" She shook her head and quickly straightened herself in her seat.

Sam took his eyes away from the road and gave her an amused look. "Are you feeling ok?"

Andy cleared her throat, unable to keep herself from blushing. "Sure, why?" she answered quickly, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

He focused his attention back on the road. "You were staring right at me." He chuckled and lifted his eyebrows in curiosity. "And from the look on your face, I could've sworn I'd just insulted your family honor or something."

The grin was back. She tore her eyes away from his lips to look out the window. "I was miles away, I guess." She had no idea how long she'd been staring at him before he'd realized it. She had to start being more careful. Not that she stared at him all the time.

Andy let out a long sigh. She couldn't help it. If her eyes weren't glued to his lips, they were on his arms, his eyes, his hands…

If only he'd let her drive. She wouldn't have a choice than to focus her attention on something else. But nooooo, he was way too stubborn to let her get behind the wheel.

She heard him chuckle, making her realize she'd zoned out again.

"Want to talk about WHY you can't seem to stay with me for more than twenty seconds?"

She grinned and turned her attention back on him. "Trust me, you don't want to know what's going through my head sometimes."

Sam snorted. "Ok, NOW, I'm really curious." He glanced at her again, but seeing as she wasn't about to start talking, he shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Fine, I give up." He sighed. "You hungry?"

She nodded her head eagerly, jumping on the chance to get out of the car. "Sure, I could eat."

At the end of the day, Andy was more than thankful when her partner finally parked the car back at the station. She was exhausted. Not physically exhausted, but mentally.

Sam always told her she thought too much.

Everything always came back to Sam.

She'd been blinded by her relationship with Luke, but now that it was over, there was no denying it anymore.

She wanted him.

At first, she'd thought it might have been infatuation. She'd actually contemplated the idea of spending one night with him, just to get him out of her system.

Right.

A one night stand with Sam would only ignite the burning desire she was already feeling for him. She'd never be able to get a taste of Sam Swarek and not want more.

"Are you planning on getting out of there or do you want to spend the night in there?" a muffled voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up, only to see Sam standing outside the car, staring at her through the window with an annoyed look on his face. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. "Gosh, McNally, just get out!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out, chuckling. "Now go inside, take a shower and GO HOME. Have you been sleeping alright lately?" He started walking quickly towards the entrance, leaving her behind.

Andy shook her head and caught up with him. "Yeah, that's it." She answered way too quickly.

Sam opened the glass door and turned around to look at her. "You're giving me a headache." He told her. "And you're lying." He let out a long irritated sigh and waved his hand to show her he was holding the door open for her.

The brunette gave him a tight grin and walked in, quickly making her way towards the women's locker room. Only when she was inside did she let out the long breath she'd been holding. "Get a grip, girl." She muttered under her breath, not believing the way she was acting. She quickly took off her uniform and got in the shower, eager to go home and get this day over with.

XXXXXXXX

"Girl, what's up with you tonight?"

"Huh?" Andy rolled her eyes at herself. She definitely needed to start working on expanding her vocabulary. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

When Traci had joined her in the locker room after her shift, the first words that had come out of her mouth had been 'drink' and 'stat'. Even if she'd planned to go straight home and jump into bed, Andy had had no choice but to invite her over, since there was no way she was going at the Penny.

Her friend snorted. "Yeah, right." She answered, taking a small sip from her red wine.

Andy cocked her head to the side. "What!"

Traci threw her head back and let out a long groan. "You aren't tired." She pointed her finger at her, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "You have that 'I-want-me-some-Swarek' look plastered all over your face."

Andy opened her mouth to answer but found her voice was missing.

"Ha HA! I KNEW IT!" Traci raised her glass in victory. "You really need to do something about this, Andy. You like him."

"Maybe I DO like him. A lot. But I can't…" She took a deep breath. "I'm just not ready to do anything about it." She finally admitted her, staring at her drink. Realizing her friend wasn't saying anything, she glanced up and rolled her eyes. "What."

"What's keeping you." She asked her, coming to sit at the other end of the couch.

"I JUST came out of a pretty serious relationship. I need some time by myself… really know what I want." She wasn't completely truthful. Thing was, she had already moved on from her breakup with Luke. It hadn't been too difficult. One day, she'd woken up and realized he wasn't what she wanted. She needed a man who would always be there for her, no matter what. Luke had proven on more than one occasion that he couldn't be that person.

Sam, on the other hand, was always there.

She'd been working with him for long enough to know she could always count on him.

She wasn't ready, that was true. But she wasn't ready to start anything with him, because she knew that, unlike Luke, he would be able to break her into a million pieces.

Right now, he was her friend and a great partner. She was fine staying that way for a little longer… until she felt ready.

"You know he won't wait for you forever."

"Who says he's waiting for me?"

"Trust me. He's waiting." She snorted. "He has the "I-want-me-some-McNally" look on his face whenever you're around."

"TRACI!" Andy nearly shrieked and threw a pillow at her friend's head. "Shut up!"

"Wow, great idea! Let's throw things at Traci while she's holding a glass of red wine." She reached out switched her own glass with Andy's. "I think you need this more than I do."

* * *

_Sooooo thoughts? I knooooow this was a little cliché… _

_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OMG thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it! I SWEAR I'm going somewhere with this… **

**PLEASE keep these reviews coming!**

**Chapter 2**

Andy woke up the next morning with a slight headache, most likely caused by what she'd drunk the previous night, but decided she wouldn't let it get the best of her. After a long hot shower, she swallowed a couple pain pills and made herself enough coffee to have a small heart attack. She drank most of it as she had a quick breakfast and poured what was left in a portable mug before leaving for work.

Once at the station, she geared up in record time and was sitting at her usual seat before any of her fellow rookies, which got her a surprised look from all four of them. Parade was short and once again, Andy found herself partnered with Sam. As everyone stood to get the day started, she spotted Sam walking out of the room. She wished her friends a good day and told them she'd see them after shift before heading out of the room.

"Hey," Andy called out, jogging up to Sam. "Wait up!"

He glanced over at her, slowing his pace so that she could join him. "Hey, Mrs. Sunshine, ready for work?"

"Of course!" She answered happily, adding a little bounce in her step.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood!" He exclaimed, giving her a crooked grin. "Are you going to stay that way for the whole shift this time? I don't really feel like spending the day with creepy McNally today." He grimaced. "Creepy McNally gives me headaches."

Andy chucked and shook her head. "I promise creepy McNally won't show herself today."

"Good. I have to get something from the locker room, and then I'm all yours." He told her, making her grin wider. "Are you getting a coffee?"

She winced. "Nah, I think I've had enough caffeine to last me a week." She chuckled when she saw his lips turn in a boyish pout. "I'll fix you a cup and wait for you outside."

His cute pout instantly turned into that grin again. "Thanks! I don't know what you add to my coffee, but it always tastes better when you make it for me."

She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Magic fingers." She whispered, giving him a little wink.

Sam nodded his head knowingly. "I always knew there was something odd about you." He turned around and started making his way towards the men's locker room. "Meet you outside!" He called over his shoulder.

Andy watched him until he disappeared and went over to the coffee stand, where she fixed her partner a coffee. She had no idea what she was doing so right to make his coffees taste that much better, but she gladly accepted the compliment. Drinking station coffee was almost like drinking a tall cup of black mud.

It was a regular shift. They made a few interventions, but the city seemed at peace. Usually it would have bothered her, but today, she didn't mind. They drove around their perimeter, making small talk and flirting like they always did.

At one point, as Andy was watching his face, she realized how happy he looked. Not that he was always in a bad mood, but there was something about him today that was different. Good different.

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked him out of the blue.

Sam lifted his eyebrows in curiosity, glancing in her direction. "What?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes at him and slapped at his arm playfully. "I can't remember the last time you looked this happy. You haven't made ONE snit remark, you haven't complained about anyone on the road. You're chatty, you're all smiles. Something's definitely up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to look innocent. "I'm always this charming." He reminded her, giving her his best dimpled smile.

"Sam…"

He laughed and nodded his head slowly. "I…" he paused. "I kinda met someone." He finished quickly, suddenly sounding a little nervous.

Andy's mouth dropped open. "Oh!" Saying she was surprised was an understatement. She quickly closed her mouth and plastered a smile to her face, desperate to hide the devastation that had suddenly swallowed her heart. She'd never been this thankful he was driving and had to keep his attention on the road. "That's a surprise! Who is she? Do I know her?" She asked him, trying to sound as natural as possible.

He gave her a quick look and shook his head slowly. "No, you don't. Her name is Jessica." He told her, his smile widening a little. "We met at the grocery store, can you believe that? I never thought I'd meet someone at the grocery store, especially in front of the frozen pizzas." He told her, trying to lighten the air in the squad car.

"At least you know you already have something in common!" She told him with fake enthusiasm as she picked imaginary lint from her dark pants. The smile on her face seemed frozen, but thankfully, her partner didn't seem to see through her façade. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look back up at him. "Is it serious?"

Sam stopped the car at a red light and turned his gaze to her and studied her, before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know yet. We've only been on one date, but we hit it off pretty good." He answered, still watching her.

Andy gave him her brightest fake smile, knowing real well it would never reach her eyes. Hopefully, he wouldn't realize it. "Cool! Are you seeing her again soon?" She asked. She knew it was the next logical question to ask, but also realized she NEEDED to know if he was.

From the look she'd seen on his face when he'd started talking about this Jessica, she shouldn't have been surprised with his answer.

The light turned green, forcing him to look at the road again. "Yes. We're going on our second date tomorrow."

She could see him sending her quick glances out of the corner of her eyes, so she made sure to keep that smile plastered to her lips as she nodded her head eagerly. "Let me know how it went!" She told him, wondering if he knew she was lying. She didn't want to know the details of his date with another woman.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, both painfully aware of the awkwardness slowly filling the squad car.

"You hungry?" Sam asked her out of the blue, probably wanting to lighten the mood.

Andy rolled her eyes at him and let out a small chuckle. "Sam, we just had lunch less than an hour ago, how can you still be hungry?" She asked him, thankful for the change of subject. She'd promised him no 'creepy McNally' today, so she shook herself and went along with his usual banter.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, his playful grin back on his lips. "I don't know. I think I need a sugar boost. How about some doughnuts?"

She snorted. "You have GOT to be kidding me… do you KNOW how long I'm gonna have to work out to burn those calories?" She shook her head. "Get whatever you want. I'm fine with my apple." She told him.

"Fine. But don't ask for a bite, 'cause I won't give you one." He told her as he directed the car towards the closest doughnut place he knew.

Andy stared out the window, grinning mischievously. "You should watch what you eat more." She mumbled under her breath, knowing real well he could still hear her.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding slightly insulted.

Her grin grew larger, but she still didn't look at him. "I said, you should be careful about what you eat."

Even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was gaping at her, probably trying to look mad. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?" he nearly shrieked, playing along with her.

Andy looked at him, unable to keep herself from laughing at his outburst. "Oh my gosh, I think I had the exact same conversation with Traci two days ago."

Sam laughed bitterly before pointing his finger at her. "Laugh all you want McNally. This is not over. I'm still you're TO."

She shook her head, unable to stop giggling. "No you're not."

"Well, I'm your senior."

She nodded her head eagerly, totally agreeing with him. "That you're right… dad."

"McNally!"

The afternoon went by pretty quickly. The car was never quiet for long, since as soon as they stopped talking, either her or Sam would break the silence with small talk. Andy made sure not to think about the news Sam had dropped on her, knowing real well it would only put her in a bad place again. If she did, she would attract Sam attention again, and he'd start asking her questions she couldn't answer. She had to keep a strong face and wait till the end of shift to come. Deep down, she wanted nothing more but to curl up into bed and let it all out.

Once back at the station they both went straight to their locker room to get changed into their street clothes. Andy quickly took her gear off, deciding she'd take a shower when she'd get home. Plus, she didn't want to see Traci, since she knew she would see through her façade the second she'd walk in.

As she walked out of the locker room, she was surprised to see Sam leaning back against the opposite wall, apparently waiting for her. "Hey! That was fast!" He told her, falling in step with her.

Andy shrugged and lifted her backpack over her shoulders. "I decided I'd take my shower at home. The water pressure here sucks." She lied, giving him a small smile as he held the door open for her.

"You coming to the Penny tonight?"

She winced, remembering she'd told Traci and the boys she'd go with them after shift. She really didn't feel like it now. "Maybe, I'm not sure."

Sam told her he was going to be there and asked her if she needed a ride back to her place. She quickly declined the offer, telling him she wanted to take advantage of the nice weather to walk. They had the next day off, so they both wished each other a good time and separated, him heading to his car and her walking in the opposite direction.

She'd been walking for a few minutes when she got the sudden urge to run. Without a second thought, her legs started moving faster and faster, taking up speed until she was running full speed. She'd always enjoyed running, she loved the feeling of freedom it always gave her. But right now, what she loved the most was the fact that it prevented her from thinking. All she could focus on was keeping a good pace and not forgetting to breathe. Almost manically, she ran until she finally reached her apartment building. Only when she shut the door behind her did she allow herself to stop moving.

That's when she felt it. The soaring pain that grabbed her heart in a death grip and squeezed it with such force, she forgot how to breathe. Now, safe in the confines of her apartment, she could finally admit it.

She was utterly, madly in love with Sam Swarek.

And the man she was completely in love with had had to find someone else for her to realize it.

She took a few shaky steps and let her bag fall to the ground as she dropped onto her couch, letting the tears stream down her face.

She'd taken too much time. And now, it was too late.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Reviews? PLEEEEEEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm glad you all seem to like the story! I'm enjoying writing it too! PLEASE keep these reviews coming! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sam wasn't blind; he knew his dating someone else was affecting her.

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, stretching his arms over his head. The division was still very quiet, his colleagues still not in yet. It was way too early. He himself never got in this early, but somehow, he'd had trouble sleeping last night.

His date with Jessica had been great. He'd taken her to a restaurant, had had a great meal, and had spent a lot of time chatting and laughing together. Jessica was a great girl. She was funny, good looking, and she showed him in many ways that she wanted to get to know him better. And when he'd taken her home after their date, they'd shared a great kiss. It had all been great.

Sam snorted at himself. Great.

It's not like he had PLANNED to meet someone. It just… happened. Jessica was the one who had asked him out, and he'd accepted. He'd had second thoughts about it afterwards, but then, had decided that he WOULD go on that date with her. He'd been putting his life on hold for way too long. Plus, it's not like Andy was about to make a move or something… she'd just broken up with Luke, and she'd made it clear she wanted to be just friends for now. What was he supposed to do, wait? He'd been waiting for her for a very long time and now, he had to start thinking about himself for a change.

He hadn't talked to Andy since their last shift the previous Friday. He could still remember the look that had crossed her face when he'd told her about Jessica. Andy McNally had many talents but acting wasn't one of them. He could see something was bothering her, but the fact that she was trying this hard to hide it had bothered him. Deep down, he'd almost wished she'd reacted and told him she didn't want him to date someone else.

"Hey man, you're here early!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He raised his head and forced a grin to his lips when he saw Oliver making his way towards his desk. He lifted his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come do a little paperwork."

Shaw leaned against his friend's desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, really! Weren't you on a date last night?" he asked him, shooting him a cocky smile.

"Yes. But nothing happened." He stood up from his seat and rubbed his neck, trying to loosen the muscles there. "And even if something had, I wouldn't tell you." He told him, slapping his back.

Oliver shook his head. "That's not cool, man. I tell you EVERYTHING."

"You're married, Shaw. Nothing interesting ever happens in your life."

"Yeah, well, wait 'till it's your turn."

"No way, not me. I'm not getting married." He chuckled and threw his now empty cup of coffee into the trash. He needed to change the subject, and fast. For a second there, the image that had flashed in his mind hadn't been one of a blonde woman, but a gorgeous, young brunette with rich brown eyes.

He pushed the thought at the back of his head and started making his way towards the coffee stand.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" Oliver asked him as he followed his lead.

Sam lifted his eyes from his task to look at his friend. "What news?"

"There's a new guy joining our division. I heard he transferred from Mississauga."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I heard someone new was coming, but I didn't know where he was from. I wonder who he's gonna be partnered with." He took a tentative sip from his drink and grimaced as the awful bitter taste touched his tongue. How the hell did she do it?

"We'll just have to wait and see." He pointed at Sam's fresh cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar in mine, thanks."

Sam shook his head, not believing his friend's nerves. "Make your own, man. I'm not your nanny."

Oliver let out a long exaggerated sigh and got to work on fixing himself a cup of the steaming liquid. "I'm so glad I can call you my friend." He mumbled under his breath.

Sam could've sworn he felt the air around him change the moment Andy walked into the barn. He turned his gaze to her and watched her as she quickly made her way towards the locker room, not once looking up from her cell phone. Even with her hair pulled back tightly and a deep frown on her brow, she still took his breath away.

He let out a long sigh and watched her disappear into the women's locker room. He glanced at Oliver, only to see him staring at him with a knowing grin on his face.

"Shut up." He muttered moodily, walking away from him.

Oliver lifted his hands up in defeat. "Hey! I didn't say anything!" he reminded him, finding the situation quite amusing.

About twenty minutes later, happy chatter filled the meeting room as everyone waited for parade to start. Sam stood in the back, sipping on his disgusting cold coffee. Andy was sitting in her usual seat in the front with Traci, chatting amicably with her. He couldn't keep himself from watching her. She looked tired, even after a day off, but nothing unusual caught his eye. She seemed in a good mood. He wondered if he was going to tell her about his date with Jessica. She was the one who's said she wanted him to, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Or would she really be hurt? Maybe what he'd seen in her eyes had been a little harmless jealousy. Maybe she was completely fine with the idea of him dating another woman. Or maybe she wasn't. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was doing it again. He was acting like her, over thinking everything.

Thankfully, Best chose that moment to start the show, forcing him to focus on something else.

"Good morning everyone. First, I'd like to congratulate you all for the excellent work you've been doing on the streets. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Stop kissing our ass and introduce the new guy already!" Someone in the back shouted, making everyone burst in laughter.

Best shook his head in defeat, unable to keep himself from laughing along. "You know me all too well. On these words, I'd like to welcome Officer Jeremy Thomas into our team."

Sam had been so focused on Andy, he hadn't even noticed the man who'd been sitting next to her. He saw the new officer and Andy exchange large smiles as he stood up from his seat to introduce himself. He was tall, had olive skin and dark short cropped hair. He was a very attractive man, if you liked underwear models. Who was he kidding; every woman in the world wouldn't be able to look at this man without getting hot flashes.

Everyone in the room started applauding and he nodded his head in thanks, smiling widely. "Thank you all. I don't know what to say except I can't wait to start working with you and get to know you all better."

He flashed them a huge smile, showing off his set of perfect, pearly white teeth. 'Oh, PLEASE.' Sam thought, as he swore every woman in the room had an orgasm.

Officer Thomas took his seat again, letting Best continue with the assignments. Sam didn't really listen, unable to tare his eyes away from him as he leaned closer to Andy and talk to her.

Not that he didn't have the right to talk to her. He just didn't have the right to make her smile that way.

This new dude had only been here for 5 minutes and he already hated his guts.

He was glad (and relieved) to find out Andy and him were teamed up again. Parade ended quickly and Sam decided to fix Andy a cup of coffee while she got her stuff. He made sure to make it just the way she liked it, even if he knew it would probably come out horrible. He'd just have to stop somewhere to get them a decent cup.

"Hey, Sam!" he heard her call from behind him, bringing a smile to his lips.

A smile that wavered dangerously the moment he saw who she was standing with. He pinched his lips and walked over to the couple, holding onto their coffees. "Good morning, McNally." He looked at the new guy and nodded his head at him. "Officer Thomas. Welcome to the division." He said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Thank you officer Swarek! If everyone is as nice and welcoming as Andy is, I'm gonna have a great time working here." Andy and him exchanged grins. He wanted to puke.

Sam nodded his head and glanced at Andy. "Ready to get going, McNally?" he sounded a lot colder than he intended, but it seemed to do the trick.

Andy lifted her eyebrows in surprise and nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, sure, let me just grab my bag."

"I'll be in the squad car." He called out to her as she walked away quickly. He looked at Jeremy again and forced a tight smirk to his lips. "I'll see you around, Thomas."

He'd already started the car when she finally joined him. She threw the large black bag on the backseat and took her seat next to him.

He didn't know what was bugging him the most; the time it had taken for her to make friends with the new officer, or the fact that he hated seeing her with him. Or any other man for that matter. What the hell did he want?

He drove the car out on the street and pointed at the cup holder. "I made you a coffee. Or… what the barn calls coffee."

Andy raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He snorted at her. "Don't look so surprised. It's not like I never do anything nice for you."

She giggled and took the cup. "I never said that. Thank you." She took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh. "It's pretty good."

"You're welcome." He said, feeling better already.

"So how was your date?" she asked him brightly, sounding genuinely interested.

He didn't like it. She wasn't supposed to look this… _happy_ for him. "It was… great." He answered, not even taking his eyes off the road.

Yep. Just great.

* * *

_Wasn't this chapter 'GREAT' ? lol I'm having so much fun with this story. :)_

_What about Jeremy? Any first thoughts?_

_REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: And ON to chapter 4! I really hope you guys like it. SPECIAL THANKS to those who HAVE reviewed my last chapters, you guys are INCREDIBLY AWESOME!**_

_**PLEAAAAAAAAAASE don't forget to review everyone! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

She'd felt it before, but it had never been this powerful. The pain of knowing you couldn't be with the one person you wanted to be with.

Andy let out a long breath through her mouth and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sam and her had just finished their shift, and she was now alone in the locker room, fresh out of the shower. Putting on a strong face all day had been hard, but she'd done it. She'd let him tell her about his date with Jessica without turning into 'creepy McNally', like he'd called her before. He hadn't given her much detail though, telling her he didn't really want to talk about it.

When they'd gone back to the barn, he'd asked her if she was going for a drink at the Penny. She'd already told Traci and Dov she was going, so she'd told Sam she'd see him there. She decided to clean up at the station and go straight from there, having already planned not to stay too long. She'd had a hard time sleeping lately, and her day off had been far from relaxing.

It was like knowing that Sam was going on a date had clouded her mind and weighted on her shoulders, exhausting her.

Right now, alone in the locker room, she felt like she could finally let her mask down for a few minutes. She hated the fact that Sam could make her feel like this. THAT was the exact reason why she hadn't had the nerve to ask him out and maybe start something with him. He had so much power over her, it scared her to death.

She studied her reflection in the mirror and realized didn't like the person staring back at her. The woman looking at her seemed weak. She wasn't weak. She was a strong, capable, intelligent woman. She was a pretty good looking woman too. Well, not right now she wasn't. With her hair pulled back in a tight bun and her day-old makeup smudged ungracefully under her eyes, she looked like crap.

Andy groaned in exasperation and lifted her hands up to untie her hair. She shook her head from side to side, trying to put some life back into it. Then she washed her face with cold water and applied some dark eye makeup and a little lip gloss. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin up, letting her eyes travel over her reflection again. Not perfect, but better. She wasn't a hundred percent satisfied with her simple white tank top and black jeans, but it was all she had with her, so it would have to do.

She was going back to her locker when Noelle and Traci walked in, laughing at something they'd said. "Hey, Andy! Had a good shift?" Traci asked her, opening her own locker to throw her gear in.

Andy sat down on the bench and grinned. "Yeah, it was good. Slow, but good."

"Yeah, I think the bad guys have decided to take a break or something." Traci told her, agreeing with her. "I can't wait to ask Chris about the new guy. He was paired with him today."

"Well, all I know is I can't WAIT to get my turn." Noelle told them, a wicked grin on her lips.

Traci gasped mockingly. "Noelle! Already getting tired of me?"

Noelle woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, girl, but unless you have a great set of abs and gorgeous green eyes hiding under… all that…" she wrinkled her nose as she waved her hand up and down. "I'd choose him over you any day."

Traci nodded her head slowly and let out a long sigh which sounded more like a moan. "It's alright, I won't hold a grudge against you. I gotta admit he IS something else." She lifted her chin at Andy, who was following the conversation with little interest. "You seemed quite friendly with him this morning."

Andy raised her eyebrows, surprised. "What? Who?"

"Who? Mr. Hot is WHO!" Traci nearly shrieked.

She shrugged her shoulders, not seeing it. "We just exchanged a few words. I was trying to be nice, that's all. You of all people should remember how difficult it is to be the new guy… girl…"

Noelle put her hands on her hips and gave her a pointed look. "You telling us you haven't noticed how incredibly good looking the man is?"

Andy chuckled and looked down at her hands, feeling her face get warmer.

"Oh , you HAVE!" Noelle shouted, pointing at her face. "Look at you! Red is a good color on you, my friend."

The young brunette gave them a crooked grin and nodded her head slowly. There was no point denying it. "Alright, alright, he is really hot. I mean… if you like that type." She added, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

Noelle gasped, not believing her. "Are you kidding me? He's EVERY woman's type! Anyway, if you're not interested, I know I am."

"I'm not interested." She assured her, seeing Traci send her a knowing look from the corner of her eye. Traci knew all about her… thing… with Sam, so she knew her friend wouldn't push the issue too much.

"Hey, do you think anyone invited him to The Black Penny? We should tell him we're all going, I mean, he could get to know us a little better." Noelle asked them as she started grabbing what she'd need for her shower.

Traci chuckled. "You mean YOU could get to know him better." She clarified for her, laughing.

"Exactly." She answered, not even trying to deny it. Noelle grabbed her towel and turned her back to them, disappearing behind the wall without another word.

Traci grabbed her shower bag, ready to follow her lead. "I'll make it a quick one and we can go straight to the Penny after. That alright?"

Andy nodded her head and stood up. "Yep. I'm gonna go see if I can find our boys."

She walked out of the locker room and made her way through the division, her eyes scanning the place to see if she could spot Dov or Chris anywhere. Everyone seemed to have already left the barn. Even Sam seemed to have disappeared.

She grinned when she saw Jeremy sitting at one of the desks, focused on what seemed to be a pile of paperwork. She walked slowly to the desk and leaned against it. "Hey! Still working I see."

Jeremy lifted his head up in surprise and smiled when he recognized her. "You have NO idea how much paperwork comes with a transfer." He threw his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"How was your first day?"

He smirked. "It was good. Don't tell anyone, but I feel like a kid who just walked into his new school. It's… destabilizing." He whispered.

"I totally get that. But you'll see, I'm sure everyone here is going to make you feel right at home." She reassured him.

"Yeah." He sighed and lifted arms over his head, stretching his sore muscles. "I'm beat."

Andy grinned and decided to take the opportunity to invite him with them to the Penny. "Well, if you've had enough paperwork for one day, a bunch of us are heading to a small bar not so far from here. Want to come?"

Jeremy gave her a tired smile and sighed. "I don't know…" he started, looking reticent.

She rolled her eyes at him and hit him playfully on the arm with the back of her hand. "Oh, come on!"

He chuckled and nodded his head slowly. "Alright, I'll go." He pointed his finger at her. "But only if you buy me a drink."

Andy gave him a large smile. "Deal. I'm waiting for Traci, so go get ready and meet us in… ten minutes?"

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at her. "Ten minutes? Good thing I'm not a woman."

"Well it's not like you have to fix your hair or something."

He chuckled. "Right." He stood up from his seat and walked around the desk. "Well, I better get going if I don't want to make you wait!"

She watched him half run to the men's locker room and then sat down on his chair to wait for her friend.

As promised, ten minutes later, they were all ready to leave the station for the Penny. Noelle and Traci had seemed more than pleased when they'd seen her waiting for them with the new officer standing by her side. Andy rode with Jeremy, since he didn't know how to get to the Penny. Ignoring her friends' amused looks, she climbed into his shiny black SUV and gave him the directions to get to the bar. They made small talk, mostly chatting about the day they'd had.

They were both laughing hard when they finally made it inside the Penny. Through teary eyes, she quickly scanned the busy bar and spotted Dov and Chris sitting at their usual table.

She grabbed Jeremy's arm and led him quickly to the table, letting herself fall on one of the empty seats. "Hey guys! Been here long?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take." Chris answered, realizing the person standing next to her wasn't Traci. "Officer Thomas! Glad you could join us!"

Jeremy shook his head and lifted his hand up, stopping him. "Forget it, I'm not going to call you officer Diaz, so call me Jeremy." He pulled the chair next to Andy's and sat down with a long tired breath. "I need a drink, bad."

Dov stood up, raising his hand. "I'm paying for the first round, but you'll have to pay for the second, new guy."

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head, accepting the deal. "Sure, kid, no problem."

"Woah, woah, woah, you're not gonna start that too. You don't look that much older than I am."Dov told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Andy snorted. "You look like your twelve, Dov." She gave him a small wink, knowing real well he hated when people made fun of how young he looked.

Dov pinched his lips. "Yeah, whatever." He pointed his finger at Andy and Jeremy, giving them a threatening look. "Watch out you two, I might slip something in your drink while you're not looking."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands up in defeat. "Please don't rape me, Epstein."

Everyone burst into laughter as Dov waved his hands around and walked off to the bar to get them their drinks.

Traci chose that moment to join them, crashing on the last free chair.

"What took you so long? You were right behind us!"

"Had to stop at the corner store for Noelle. But I'm here now! Where's Epstein?"

"Getting us drinks."

She turned around and raised her arm up, trying to catch her friend's attention. "HEY EPTSEIN!" She waited for him to look at her and pointed at herself. "I'M THIRSTY!" she shouted loudly. Dov rolled his eyes at her but nodded his head anyway.

The Penny was crowded, especially for a Sunday night. Taking a sip from her beer, Andy let her eyes wander over to the bar, where a small group of officers from the 15 were chatting amicably around a few drinks. She couldn't keep the grin from reaching her lips as she saw the way Noelle kept glancing at Jeremy. And from the look on her face, she wouldn't take too long before joining them.

Her eyes moved to the person standing not too far from her. Sam was leaning back against the countertop, staring at his half-filled drink with a frown. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn he was angry about something.

Just as she'd predicted, Noelle chose that moment to make her way to their table. Andy smirked and stood up, telling her friends she'd be back in a few. She slowly walked over to Sam, who still hadn't looked up from his drink. "Wouldn't want to be that drink right now." She told him, leaning back against the counter next to him.

Sam looked up at her and frowned. "What?"

Andy chuckled and pointed at his glass. "You look like you're about to pull your gun on that thing. What's up?"

"I'm fine." He told her, throwing his head back and swallowing what was left of his drink. "I'm feeling kind of tired, actually. I think I'm going to head home early tonight."

Andy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sam's phone. He frowned and pulled it out of his pocket. His mood seemed to lighten up instantly as he noticed who was calling him. He gave her a small apologetic smile and flipped it open. "Hi, Jessica."

Andy looked away, feelings of hurt and jealousy washing over her. She bit on the inside of her cheek as she tried focusing her attention on her friends. Noelle had taken her seat next to Jeremy and was laughing at something he'd probably told her. She looked around the Penny, anywhere other than at the man standing so close to her, trying her best not to eavesdrop on Sam's conversation.

"I've got to go." Sam suddenly said a little louder, pushing himself away from the counter.

Andy looked back at him and gave him a tight grin. "I guess you won't be getting back on that sleep after all." She told him, trying to make it sound like she was teasing him. She failed miserably.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "Have a good night."

"You too." He padded her on the shoulder and waved at everyone just before walking away.

Andy, who still hadn't moved from her spot at the counter, stared at the exit for a few more seconds after he'd left, and then let out a long sigh.

Jeremy chose that moment to join her, taking Sam's place at the bar and flashing her his perfect smile. "Hey, you left me alone back there." He accused her.

She gave him a small sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Jeremy let out a long breath. "I'm dead on my feet. Do you want a ride home?"

Andy wasn't tired, but nodded her head anyway. "Yeah."

She'd had enough of wearing the mask for the day.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Reviews pretty pleaaaaaaaaase!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note : And on to chapter 5! I hope you like it! **

**SPECIAL THANKS to my reviewers, who are simply AWESOME! You are definitely motivating me to keep going!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Sam's day had started badly the moment his alarm clock had awakened him. The shitty Mariah Carey type of music, mixed with the all hell of headaches had almost made him call in sick.

But NO, he'd just ignored all the signs and forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He'd stayed under the hot spray for who knows how long, until he felt better enough to swallow about half a bottle of Tylenols. Of course, having spent too much time in the shower, he'd had to skip breakfast and head straight for the barn.

He'd made it in with barely one minute to spare before parade started. He'd ignored Jerry's questioning looks and had tried focusing on the words coming of Best's mouth, with little success. Instead, he'd found his attention drawn to the only person he always seemed unable to stop looking at.

Only this time, instead of making him feel better, the sight of her had only made him feel worse. Because, this time, the person sitting close to her wasn't Officer Nash, but the one and only reason why he was feeling like shit.

Sam had clenched his fists and watched the man lean down and whisper into her ear, making her giggle quietly. She'd put her hand over her mouth, muffling the sound of her laughter as she'd glared at him playfully.

Anyone who would've looked at his face right then would have seen daggers shooting out of his eyes.

He was sickly jealous. And not only was he jealous of the attention Andy was giving Thomas, he was jealous of the smiles she was giving him. He knew way too well how those smiles could make you feel.

And when he'd thought nothing worse could ever happen, it had.

"Thomas, you'll be riding with Officer Swarek today."

Sam had stayed completely impassive as the man he wanted to beat the crap out of had turned to look at him, giving him a small nod.

He should've called in sick the moment he'd heard that chick's god awful voice.

And now, sitting in his cruiser with officer Thomas riding shot gun next to him, he was CERTAIN nothing could make his day any worse. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples tiredly, wishing his damned headache would just go away. Or better yet, make him pass out. That would be perfect.

"Had a difficult night?" Thomas broke the silence, apparently trying to start a conversation with him.

Sam glanced at him through his dark sunglasses, wishing he'd just stay quiet and forget he even existed. "Woke up with a headache I can't seem to get rid of." He mumbled moodily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jeremy groaned tiredly and stretched his arms in front of himself. "I was up way too late last night. Plus, I've still got a pile of paperwork to finish the moment we get back to the station. I don't know how I'm gonna survive the day."

"It's called caffeine." Sam deadpanned.

Jeremy chuckled and nodded his head, holding up the half filled cup of coffee. "I'm already on my third cup."

Sam didn't even attempt a smile, knowing it would turn out looking more like a grimace. _'Please shut up.'_ He thought, not wanting to be forced to talk with the man.

He drove slowly, his mind going back to the previous night's events. It had taken every inch of his power to keep himself from breaking the man's face when he'd seen him walk in the Black Penny with Andy. She'd never even noticed him sitting at the bar, since she was laughing too hard at something he'd probably said. He'd watched with a murderous stare as Thomas had followed her to her friends' table and sat down next to her, laying his arm on the back of her chair.

As he pondered the pros and cons of cutting the man's hand off, which was inching way too close to the soft skin of her arm, he'd forced himself to look away. He'd been glaring at his drink for who knows how long when Andy had appeared next to him, smiling at him as if she'd done nothing wrong. Well, she hadn't done anything wrong; he was the one who was completely fucked up.

She'd asked him why he looked like he was about to kill someone and he'd lied, telling her some crap about being tired and wanting to go home early. Jessica had chosen that exact moment to call him. Not that he didn't want to talk to her… he would just have liked for Andy NOT to be standing right next to him when she'd called.

Apparently, Jessica only wanted to chat. He'd seen Andy looking away as he'd exchanged a few words with the other woman, hiding her face from his view. He'd glanced at the table where the other rookies were sitting, clenching his jaw when he'd noticed that Jeremy kept shooting looks towards Andy. Realizing he wasn't listening to Jessica, he'd told her he had to go and would call her the next day. Then, he'd hung up and told Andy he needed to go. Based on the way her face had fallen, she'd probably thought he was going to meet Jessica.

What was he supposed to do? One minute she was openly flirting with Thomas, and the next, she seemed almost devastated that he was talking with another woman. He wasn't a freaking yoyo she could play with.

So he'd gone home and had drowned his thoughts in alcohol, wanting to keep himself from thinking about what could've happened between Thomas and her once he'd left the Penny.

Sam let out a long tired breath and pushed the memories out of his head. He was living a freaking soap opera.

Thankfully, Thomas had seemed to catch that he wanted them to stay quiet. The morning was spent pretty quickly. They gave a few speeding tickets and intervened in a fight between two apartment neighbors, only talking to each other when the situation needed it.

'_Officer Thomas is the perfect partner.'_ Sam thought bitterly, thinking about how often he'd prayed for McNally to keep her mouth shut.

They decided to grab burgers for lunch and both ate while leaning back against the squad car, enjoying the nice weather. Sam's headache had dulled to a numb pain and his mood was slowly looking up.

"So, you're usually partnered with Andy McNally, right?"

Sam took a large bite from his burger and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry if I broke your routine, I guess Best wants me to work with everyone before pairing me up with someone." Jeremy told him.

Sam gave him a tight smirk, his eyes focused on a poster ad showing a blonde super model eating a greasy burger. '_yeah, right'_

"Must be cool, working with McNally."

Without a word, Sam threw what was left of his burger in the trash and got into the car. He'd suddenly lost his appetite.

Jeremy watched him sit in the car and followed his lead without asking any question. He sat down and buckled his seat belt, before sending Sam a curious look. "Yeah, about Andy… I was wondering… well because you work with her and all… if she's free."

"Free?" Sam repeated in a harsh voice. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, free, as in not seeing anyone." he clarified.

It was a good thing his sunglasses hid almost half of his face. He clenched his jaw and flexed his hands on the steering wheel, willing himself with all his strength not to kick the man out of the moving car. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds and then realized he had to say something. "She's free." He answered, hating the four letter word almost as much as he hated the new officer.

"Good." He nodded his head, a look of hope crossing his features. "'Cause, Andy, wow, she's quite the girl."

He pinched his lips and shook his head. "Yeah well, she's just out of a pretty serious relationship, so I wouldn't start pushing her into dating you any time soon. She needs time." He told him, saying the words he'd been repeating himself over and over since she'd ended things with Callaghan.

Jeremy glanced at him and nodded his head, agreeing with him. "Alright, you're her partner; I guess you know better than anyone else." He told him. "Thanks, man." He added, completely unaware of what he'd started.

The rest of the afternoon was busy enough for the subject not to come back again. Sam couldn't have felt happier when he finally got to drive the car back into the division parking lot. Without even waiting for Thomas, Sam went straight to the men's locker room. He had a stack of paperwork to file, but it could always wait another day. All he wanted now was to get out of his uniform and head to the Penny to celebrate the end of his shitty day.

Sam was going through his missed calls on his cell as he walked out of the locker room, only looking up when he reached the squad room. His eyes instantly fell on Andy, who was walking towards him. His heart skipped a beat when she shot him one of her gorgeous smiles. As much as his day had made him feel miserable, he still couldn't help the grin from reaching his lips.

"Hi! How was your day?" She asked him, stopping in front of him. There was that smile.

He wrinkled his nose, momentarily forgetting about his bad mood. "Oh, you know. Patrolled, gave a few speeding tickets, drank about a liter of coffee. The usual."

Andy chuckled and nodded her head, totally seeing it. "And Officer Thomas?"

His grin disappeared the instant she said his name. "What about him."

She ignored his tone. "Did you make him feel welcome? 'Cause I know how you can be with newbies." She told him, smiling teasingly.

He snorted at her. "I was never that bad."

Andy giggled. "You were. Trust me."

Sam smirked and lifted his chin towards her. "What about you? Missed me?"

"Of course I did. I've been stuck in the division all day." She stated, her lips turning into a cute little pout. "I miss the streets."

"OH! SO you're saying you missed the cruiser, not me." He teased, tilting his head to the side.

Andy lifted her hands up. "Hey! You said it, not me." She reminded him.

Sam chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He just could not win. As much as his day had sucked, talking with Andy for a few minutes was enough to make him feel better.

Andy let out a long breath and walked around him. "Well, hopefully tomorrow I'll be back on patrol with you. But right now, I just want to get out of this uniform and go home." She started moving backwards. "See you tomorrow!" She said, before turning around.

He watched her disappear into the women's locker room, his mind reeling. Yeah, he too was going straight home. And the first thing he'd do would be to end things with Jessica. He just couldn't keep seeing her when his heart belonged to another woman.

He just couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Andy McNally.

And he would be damned if he didn't do something about it before it was too late.

* * *

_I seem to have this passion about coffee I didn't know I had… it's like I talk about it in EVERY ONE of my chapters! Aaaaaaah caffeine… love of my life._

_OH! And I'm also sorry that I never introduced you all to Jessica. I've just never hated a character as much as I hated her, and she was mine. _

_NAH, I don't think we're missing anything._

_HOPE you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought!_

_REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__** OMG thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH for the reviews everyone! I'm loving every one of them!**_

_**PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**_

_**Now, on to chappy 6. Do you think this story is going too slow? Should I pick up the pace? I've been wondering… I like taking my time, but if it's annoying in any way, just TELL ME! **_

_**I hope you like this new chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6**

The quiet night alone Andy had wished for didn't turn out as she'd planned. After she'd changed into her street clothes, she'd decided to walk back to her place to make up for the long day she'd been forced to spend inside the station. She was halfway there when Traci had driven up to her, telling her to hop in. Apparently Leo was spending the evening with his father, so Traci was left all alone.

Even if Andy had been looking forward to spending some time alone, she didn't have the heart to tell her friend, so she'd invited her over. She'd decided she would have dinner with her and then, she'd tell her she was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

It wasn't lie, really. She WAS tired. After Jeremy and her had left the Black Penny the previous night, they'd decided to grab some food and eat at her place. They'd both crashed on her couch and ate their burgers as they'd chatted about everything and nothing. Before long, they'd realized it was already after midnight, and both had to be at the station before seven.

After Jeremy had left, she'd stripped down and took a quick shower, knowing the hot water would help her sleep. Well, it usually did. Lying completely awake under the covers, her thoughts had kept drifting to Sam, who was probably fast asleep in another woman's bed.

"Could I be more pathetic?"

"What was that?" Traci called out as she made her way back into her kitchen.

Andy's eyes grew huge as she realized she'd said it out loud. "Nothing." She turned around and opened her fridge, trying to look like she was actually getting something from it. She grimaced as she took in the poor state of her fridge, realizing how much she needed to start taking care of herself more. "How about we order in? Does pizza sound good?" She picked up a small plastic container and tilted it to the side, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she realized she couldn't even remember what she'd put in it.

"Andy, seriously, I've had it. What's going on with you?" Traci asked her, completely ignoring her question. She went over to the counter and leaned back against it, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing." She answered back, trying to sound natural. Without looking at her, she walked over to the trashcan and dropped the container in it. There was no way she'd even try opening that thing.

"Liar." Her friend deadpanned.

Andy threw her head back and sighed. She really had to start working on her lying abilities. "Sam's dating someone."

Traci gasped. "What? Who?"

She turned to look at her friend and wrinkled her nose. "Jessica."

She grimaced. "Ooooh..." Of course she didn't know who she was, but she didn't have to. The name was enough. "Jessica."

Andy nodded her head and fell on one of her kitchen chairs. "Yeah. And now, I feel miserable." Not even trying to hide her feelings anymore.

"I think it's the first time I've heard you admit that you have feelings for Sam without nearly fighting with me."

She shrugged and looked down at her hands on her lap. "I'm tired of faking."

Traci frowned and made her way to the empty chair next to hers. "Soooo… is Sam dating someone else the reason WHY you've been flirting with the new guy?" She watched her friend's face turn from sad to genuine shock.

"What?" She shrieked. "NO! I'm not flirting with him. I just told you I'm in love with Sam!"

Traci raised her eyebrows and gave her a small knowing grin. "Well, when I laugh at everything a man says and can't stop feeling his biceps, I'm flirting."

Andy gasped. "I never touched his biceps!" She nearly shouted.

"AH! But you DO laugh all the time when you're with him. You should've seen yourself last night."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She DID have a great time with him last night. "Jeremy is just really nice. I think him and I are on our way towards becoming really good friends." She was telling the truth. Jeremy was a great guy. Just…. a GREAT guy.

Traci pouted. "I'm almost starting to feel jealous here."

"Don't worry, you're still my number one." Andy reassured her, unable to hide her small smile.

Her friend laughed and pointed her finger at her. "I better be." She sighed. "Well, I DO know someone who really IS jealous of you and Mr. Hot."

"Who?"

Traci rolled her eyes at her. "Sam, you idiot!"

"He's dati…"

"I KNOW he's dating someone. Doesn't mean he can't have feelings for you." She pointed at her. "You were in a relationship with Luke and were totally in love with Sam, all at the same time."

"I didn't know I was in love with him."

"You know, I think I'm gonna start calling you Andy _clueless_ McNally. 'Cause you're the only one who can't seem to see what everyone else sees." She chuckled. "It's like you have a neon sign hanging over your head, flashing _'crazy about Swarek'_ over and over again.

Andy groaned and stood up from her chair, waving her hands around. "Alright! Enough already." She sighed and sent her a dark look. "I don't know why you came here, but what I DO know is that, right now, I'm hungry, and I'm tired. SO unless you want to grab my phone and order some food, you can go."

Traci lifted her hands up in defeat. "Wow, thanks miss shitty mood, you're really making me feel special. Gimme that phone."

XXXXX

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Morning!"

Sam glanced at her face and pinched his lips. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you look like you haven't slept all night."

"Well, maybe that's because I haven't slept all night." She answered, trying to remember WHY she'd decided to wait till she was at the station to hide the huge purple bags under her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me I look like crap, though."

"Come on, McNally, you know you always look great."

Andy turned her head, trying to hide the blush she could feel creeping on her cheeks. "Yeah, right, anyway, I've got to go change. Meet you for parade!" Without a second look, she quickly made her way to the women's locker room. Once safely inside, she leaned her forehead against her locker door and let out a long breath. This was getting worse. She really had to get a hold of herself. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd told her something nice. It probably hit her now more than ever, since she'd finally admitted her feelings for him.

She opened her locker and peeked at the mirror inside, swearing when she saw her reflection. "I look like Shrek." She mumbled in disgust. She threw her backpack on the bench and searched through it, trying to find her makeup. She tried hiding the bags from under her eyes the best she could and put some mascara on, trying to bring some life back to her face. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

She glanced at the clock and swore loudly, realizing she only had six minutes before parade would start, and she still hadn't changed into her uniform.

This day really wasn't looking up.

She changed in record time, not really looking if everything was at the right place, got her weapon ready and ran out of the locker room. She'd just sat down next to Andy when Best started.

She let out a long breath and jumped slightly when someone touched her arm. She turned her head and saw Jeremy smile at her.

"You ok?" He mouthed, looking genuinely concerned.

Andy nodded her head and grinned tiredly. "You?" She whispered back, noticing how exhausted he looked too. Guess she wasn't the only one having a hard time sleeping.

He leaned closer, not wanting to bother Best while he was talking. "Let's just say I can't wait for my next day off."

"Me too."

"You want to go to the Penny tonight? My treat."

"I don't know, Jeremy, I'm exhausted."

"I am too. Come on, worst case scenario, we both fall asleep at the bar."

She chuckled and sighed. "Fine. But I can't promise I'll stay long."

"Officer McNally and Officer Thomas, am I boring you?" Best interrupted them, sounding annoyed.

"No, sir." They both answered at the same time, straightening on their seats. "Sorry, sir." Jeremy added.

They were both able to stay quiet until they were all given their assignments. Andy was glad she was paired with Sam today, which meant she wouldn't have to put up with another full day sitting behind a desk. On the other hand, being paired with Sam meant she'd have to put on her mask again, which was becoming more and more difficult to do.

At least he always succeeded in making her feel better. "MCNALLY!" Or maybe not.

"Today, McNally!" Sam nearly barked from his side of the room, walking out before she could answer anything.

She frowned, wondering why he seemed in such a shitty mood. Maybe he had a headache. Although he'd seemed fine before. She gave Traci and Jeremy an uncertain grin and quickly following her senior officer out of the room.

She found him sitting in the car, looking like he was about to start the car and leave without her. Without a word, she threw her large black bag in the back and took her seat. She put her brave face on and turned to look at him. "So…"

"McNally, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Alright, so I'll do all the talking and you can listen."

"I'm not in the mood for that either."

"So, what? We spend the whole day staring ahead, not saying a word?"

"Think you can do that?"

"No."

"Give me some time. I'll tell you when I'm ready to put up with you."

Wow. That really made her feel appreciated. She could feel her temper rising as she stared out the window, getting the sudden urge to throw a fit. She breathed threw her nose, knowing it wouldn't help the situation at all.

'_And they say women are complicated.'_ She thought bitterly. In her opinion, Sam Swarek was worse than a pmsing woman. She had no idea how to deal with him half of the time. And the other half, she just ignored him and did whatever she wanted to do.

"Look, McNally, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm your friend, right? You can talk to me."

"No." He said quickly. "I mean, we could always talk after shift." He added after noticing the look of disappointment on her face.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Alright. I guess I can wait."

* * *

_Sooo? Too slow? Just right like this? TELL ME PLEASE! I'm already working on the two next chapters! HELP ME OUT! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__** Thank you for the nice reviews everyone! I can see that most of you like the story just the way it is, and others are ready for the "catch" to happen. Well, I just hope you stick with me, 'cause the really good part is coming! Well, not in this chap, but SOOOOOOOOOOON! **_

_**AND I'm SOOO happy y'all seem to be enjoying the little humor I try adding here and there… makes it more believable, I think! A lot less dramatic too!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

He feels like he's on a freaking rollercoaster and he hates it. One second he feels hopeful and excited, and the next he just wants to punch his hand through a wall.

Ending things with Jessica hadn't been a hard thing to do. His first thought had been to call her and break up with her over the phone, but he had decided against it. He was many things, but he wasn't an asshole.

So he'd gone to her place and had knocked at her door with no hesitation, having already prepared himself for a fit. However, even if she'd seemed more than happy to see him standing at her door, Jessica had taken the news pretty well. He'd simply told her the truth, that there was someone else, someone he had feelings for before he'd even met her. She'd told him she was glad he'd decided to act before they'd become more serious and had even told him to keep her phone number.

Back home, he'd had a hard time falling asleep, but only because he couldn't stop the thoughts from running through his head. He felt fear, happiness and doubt at the thought of telling Andy how he felt.

In the morning, all of these feelings had converted into only one: excitement. He'd grabbed a quick shower and fixed himself a small breakfast before heading out the door to his truck. He'd taken his time, enjoying the ride to the station as he drove slowly through the city.

He had been disappointed, but not that surprised, to see that Andy wasn't at the station when he came in. She had made a habit of running in with a few seconds to spare. He'd really have to talk to her about that. He'd chuckled under his breath when he finally saw her running through the squad room, looking like she'd just come out of bed.

He'd teased her about it and had enjoyed the way her cheeks had turned red at his compliments. He'd told her the truth. Even with bags under her eyes, she still took his breath away.

As he half listened to Shaw's non-stop chatter about the car he was in the process of buying, he'd watched her come in the room from the corner of his eye. Once more, she'd taken her usual seat between Nash and Thomas. And once again, he'd felt his good mood turn to mush as he'd seen the way Thomas was making her smile.

This was war.

He hadn't meant to act like a complete ass. And when she'd asked him if he wanted to talk, his first thought had been to push her away again. But he wouldn't do the same mistake again. He would tell her everything, just not in the car, while driving. He wanted to talk to her and be able to look into her eyes, to be able to read her face.

Now, with the shift finally over and him back in his street clothes, he felt more than nervous. Deciding he'd wait for Andy in the hallway, he made sure he had his wallet, cell phone and keys before walking out of the locker room. He stopped short and frowned when he saw that another man seemed to be waiting for someone in the hallway. "Officer Thomas." He acknowledged the other man, and went to lean back against the wall not far from him.

Jeremy smiled and nodded his head. "Swarek."

They both stayed quiet, staring at the door to the women's locker room.

Sam had a bad feeling about this.

"Are you going to the Black Penny for a drink?" The other man asked him, trying to fill the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"No." Sam answered, not bothering to tell him any reason.

Jeremy nodded his head. "Well I am. I could really use a drink." He groaned and lifted his hands up to his face, rubbing it tiredly. "I'm exhausted, but I promised Andy I'd go with her, so I guess I don't really have a choice." He added, smirking cockily.

Sam's hands turned into tight fists. "She told you she was going?"

Thomas nodded his head eagerly, flashing him his huge white smile. "Sure, she's the one who invited me."

Sam clenched his jaw, overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of rage and jealousy. One more word from him and he wouldn't be able to control himself. Without another word, he pushed himself away from the wall and stalked out of the station.

XXXXX

Andy didn't know why, but she was nervous. She knew Sam was probably waiting for her outside the locker room door, so she tried picking up the pace. She didn't even bother looking at her reflection in the mirror, knowing real well she most likely didn't look any better than she did in the morning. At least her hot shower and clean clothes had helped her boost her energy level. AND she knew the grey top and dark blue jeans she was wearing fit her perfectly.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

Someone was waiting for her, but it wasn't the man she wanted to see. Her smile wavered as Jeremy pushed himself off the wall and took a step in her direction. "You took your sweet time! Are you ready?" he told her, clapping his hands in excitement.

She frowned, looking around the station to see if she could spot Sam anywhere. "I don't… have you seen Swarek?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, he was here just a minute ago. He acted like his most delightful self and left looking like he was about to fight a band of wolves." He told her, chuckling at his own joke.

Andy sighed, irritated. First Sam tells her he wants to talk and then, he leaves without even telling her? What the hell was wrong with him? How long was she supposed to put up with his crap? If he didn't want to talk, well so be it. She wasn't going to run after him and force him into doing something he didn't really want to do.

"Are you alright, Andy?" Jeremy asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at his concerned eyes and forced a small grin to her lips. "Yeah, let's go. Your treat, right?"

"Right! I hope you're a cheap drunk!" he agreed, giving her one of his bright smiles.

The Black Penny was a lot busier than they were used to, especially for a Wednesday night. They pushed their way through the crowd, only spotting a few people from the station here and there. As they slowly made their way through the bar, Andy couldn't keep herself from scanning the bar for Sam. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen.

Jeremy touched her shoulder, attracting her attention. "Do you want to stay or not?" He shouted, wondering if she was ok with the noisy bar.

She thought about it for a second, and found she didn't mind the loud music and happy laughter surrounding her. It was actually pretty cool. She nodded her head and pointed at a small empty table at the back of the bar. "You owe me a drink, Thomas!" She shouted back, giggling.

They made their way to the small table and sat down. Most people in the room seemed to be pretty young, which meant this gathering was probably a college thing. Jeremy touched her arm and pointed through the crowd, where Chris and Dov were standing amongst a group of giggling girls. Dov seemed totally in control, as Chris looked like he was about to pee his pants.

Andy laughed, knowing they had probably told these girls all about being cops and having to face dangerous criminals every day.

She smiled when she spotted Noelle and Andrews making their way to where they were sitting, half-filled drinks in hand. "Mind if we join you?" Noelle shouted over the music, not waiting for a reply before sitting down on the empty chairs.

"Go ahead!" Jeremy told them, standing up from his own seat. He turned to Andy and pointed towards the bar. "Is a beer ok?"

She nodded her head and patted his shoulder teasingly. "Good luck!" He rolled his eyes at her and disappeared through the croud.

"I kinda feel out of place!" Noelle shouted, pointing at a gorgeous young blonde sporting the tiniest tank top she'd ever seen.

Andy shook her head, laughing. "Are you kidding me? You could take on anyone of these girls ANYTIME!"

Noelle raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, glancing at the blonde chick again. "Damn sure I could." She agreed, sticking her chest out in pride. She lifted her drink to the young blonde's back and chugged it down quickly.

All three of them laughed as they saw the pretty girl jump up and down in excitement at something her friend had said, clapping her hands and shrieking like a banshee. Yep, Noelle would just have to stare at her and the girl would be a goner.

Andy chuckled and leaned back in her chair, enjoying the upbeat music. She let her eyes travel around the bar once more, her attention stopping on a small group who had moved a few tables and chairs and were dancing. She didn't think of herself as a good dancer, but she'd always enjoyed getting her moves on. Actually, she missed it. It seemed like a very long time since she last jumped on the dance floor.

She was brought back to reality as Jeremy came back to the table, groaning as he fell on his seat. "Here you go, gorgeous." He told her, handing her a bottle. "I hope you like it, 'cause I'm not walking through that jungle again." He announced, taking a long sip from his own bottle.

Noelle nodded her head, agreeing with him. "I don't think I'll be able to endure this very long." Apparently, as much as she wanted a piece of Jeremy Thomas, she wasn't ready to relive her 21st birthday party.

"What, are you getting too old, Noelle?" Andrews asked her, giving her a small wink.

The black woman glared at the other officer. "NO! It's just… not my scene." She told him through tightly clenched teeth. "I would keep my mouth shut, if I were you." She added, hitting his arm hard enough to make him wince.

Andy laughed and shook her head. This evening was definitely getting better and better.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Thoughts? Is this chapter plausible?_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_The GOOD part is coming… NEXT CHAPTER! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I'm not really into the celebration, but I thought a new chapter could be a little present from me to you. **_

_**I hope you won't be disappointed!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8**

Sam flexed his hands over the steering wheel, trying to get some control back over his heartbeat. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting in his truck, staring at the door, but he knew it'd been a while. He also had no idea what was going on in there, but the door kept opening and closing as people walked in and out of the bar. He could hear the beat of the pounding music from inside his truck, and knew without a doubt he'd never last a minute in the bar. The only reason why he was still parked behind the Penny was Andy. He knew she was in there. He also knew Thomas was with her.

It had bothered him to see her walk out of the barn with Jeremy, after he'd told her he wanted to talk. But he HAD left before she'd even gone out of the ladies changing room, so he kind of understood why she'd gone along with the other man.

It was only once he was sitting in his truck that he'd realized Andy had probably accepted Thomas' offer for drinks BEFORE their talk during their shift. He'd been about to go back inside when he'd spotted the two of them walking out of the station. He'd watched them silently as they'd made their way to his SUV and climbed in, looking like they were going to have a good time.

And now here he was, sitting alone in his truck, trying to gather up the courage to walk inside the bar and find her._ 'I'm such a freakin wimp.' _He thought, before taking a long breath and finally climbing out of his truck.

Sam grimaced as he made his way inside the bar, pushing away his initial need to get back out. He had rarely seen The Black Penny this crowded before.

Seeing right past the approving looks he got from a couple young women, he stretched his neck and scanned the bar looking for Andy. He saw Epstein and Diaz talking with a couple of cute girls, but no Andy. A large group of people had improvised their own dance floor and were moving to the fast music. He still couldn't see her. He kept looking around and was about to give up when he finally spotted her.

His mouth dropped opened in shock as he saw her through the group of dancers, apparently dancing with none other than Thomas. She was swaying her hips, moving to the beat, looking like she was having the time of her life. He'd rarely had the chance to see her having so much fun.

He was completely unable to take his eyes off of her, feeling his blood pressure rise as he saw Thomas put his hands on her small hips.

That man just wouldn't stop!

Just as he was about to plow his way through the crowd to get his hands on the other officer, Andy detached herself from the group of dancers. Still laughing, she made herself a path towards the ladies room.

He watched her as she disappeared into the small corridor, pondering his next move. Now was his chance. Sam made his way towards the restroom and leaned against the wall next to the door to wait for her.

Wasn't long before the door opened and Andy walked out, smoothing her hands over her grey top.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, apparently surprised of seeing him there. "What are you doing here?" She unconsciously raised her hands to her hair, checking if it looked okay.

Sam didn't waste any time. "I wanted to talk to you, remember?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, evidently not liking his tone. "You ditched me, remember that?" She shot back, her good mood disappearing.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by two giggling girls walking between them to reach the restroom. He squared his jaw and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Come with me." He demanded more than asked, taking her hand and leading her to the back door. He only let go of her hand once they were outside, and turned around to face her.

"Happy now?" She mumbled, crossing her arms again. "So, what is it that you want to tell me that's so important?" She asked him, quickly losing the little patience she had.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to find the right way to start. What was he supposed to say? I don't want anyone else touching you? Seeing you with Thomas makes me sick to my stomach? I want to be with you?

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes, irritated. "Sam, Jeremy's waiting for me, so unless you start talking, I'm going back inside." She told him.

That did it. "I don't want you to go back to him." Sam blurted out.

She raised her eyebrows, taken aback. "What?"

Sam took a step closer, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can't stand him touching you. He's no good for you."

Andy snorted and shook her head. "He's no good for me." She repeated. "Just like Luke wasn't right for me?"

Sam winced. This wasn't the way this conversation was supposed to happen. "This has nothing to do with Callaghan." He told in a calm voice.

She laughed bitterly. "I think it does! You can't help criticizing every move I make, professionally and personally."

He frowned. "Alright, first, it is my JOB to guide you and tell you what you're doing wrong, so you can become a good cop." He paused, breathing. "We're partners. That's what we do." He told her in a softer voice.

"You haven't heard me say one thing about Jessica." She took him by surprise, staring straight into his eyes.

"You haven't even MET Jessica." He retaliated, holding her gaze.

"And you don't know Jeremy." She shot back, not losing a beat.

Sam pinched his lips. "Are you interested in him?"

"I…"

"'Cause if you really are, I'll back off, right now." He added, taking another step towards her.

Andy snorted, glancing down and shaking her head. "It's that easy, right?" She mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear.

"What?"

She raised her head and gave him a small sad smile. "Forget it." She took a step towards the door, showing him the conversation was over.

There was no way Sam was going to let her go like this. He grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him. "Forget what?"

Andy glared at him but didn't shake his arm off. "Sam, don't you have somewhere else to be? Isn't Jessica waiting for you someplace?"

He'd had enough. Without warning, he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her till her back hit the brick wall. She barely had enough time to protest as he crushed his lips to hers, swallowing her words in a bruising kiss. Andy whimpered and gave a pathetic try to resist him, but failed miserably as she let herself melt against him.

Sam let go of her arms, raising his hands up to cup her face as he pushed his body against hers. He grinned against her lips as she let out a throaty moan, fisting her hands onto his black t-shirt. Sam groaned as she let him deepen the kiss, abandonning herself to him. He let one of his hands travel down her neck to her waist and squeezed her hip, not even caring if marked her skin.

The music coming from the bar got a lot louder as someone opened the door, effectively bringing them back to reality. Andy whimpered against his mouth and softly pushed him back, breaking the kiss. "Sam…"

"Andy…"

Andy frowned and shook her head quickly, still panting. "No, Sam..."

He let out a long breath, holding onto her hips to keep her from moving away from him. "No, Andy, you listen to me." There was no way he'd let her go without hearing what he had to say. He'd waited way too long for this moment and this time, he was NOT backing up like a freaking wimp. "Andy, look at me." He asked her in a soft voice.

Andy slowly lifted her head up, her teary eyes meeting his deep gaze.

Sam took a deep breath, lifting his hands up to her face. Her eyes, were filled with a mix of fear, pain, desire and, what he hoped, love. "Can't you see how much I'm in love with you?" he muttered, his voice cracking with emotion.

She took a sharp breath, her eyes never leaving his as a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek. Sam grinned and brushed it with his thumb, feeling more confident. "I love you." He murmured, staring straight into her dark brown eyes.

Andy's lower lip started shaking as she tried desperately not to fall apart. "What about…"

Sam shook his head slowly, still holding her gaze. "I broke things off with Jessica. I couldn't keep lying to her."

Something else seemed to light up in her eyes. Hope. "Because... Because you love me?" She stuttered in a small voice, her eyes huge.

He sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I love you." He whispered back, giving her a large grin.

Andy let out a long shaky breath. "Oh." She muttered, still in shock.

Sam chuckled and titled his head to the side. "Oh? Aren't you going to say anything else?" He asked her.

She lifted her hands to his own and pulled them away from her face, frowning. Sam's teasing smile weakened. Of all the ways he'd imagined she'd react, this hadn't been one of them. "Andy?"

"I think… I better go tell Jeremy I'm leaving." She announced, taking a step away from the door. She gave him a small smile and walked inside the bar, the loud music engulfing her once more.

Sam watched the door for a few more seconds and let out the long breath he'd been holding. He lifted his hands up to his head and rubbed his hair, trying to shake himself out of his stupor. He'd done it. He'd finally told her how he felt. He slowly walked over to his truck and leaned back against the hood, waiting for her to come back out.

She would come back out.

He'd been waiting for what felt like an eternity he finally saw her coming out of the bar. She scanned the parking lot for him, her frown turning into a small shy smile when she spotted him by his car. She slowly made her way towards him, nervously playing with her hands. "Hi."

Sam straightened himself and smiled back at her. "Hi." He gave her a small teasing wink. "Are you still 'zombie Andy' or are you back to 'normal Andy'?"

She let out a small chuckled and nodded her head slowly. "I'm back to 'normal Andy'."

"Good." He said, relief evident in his voice.

They grinned at each other, looking like a teenage couple on their first date. Andy took a small step closer to him. "Take me home?"

Sam nodded his head and pointed towards the passenger door. "Get in!" Even if she hadn't said the words back to him, Sam was confident. He knew she loved him too. He'd felt it in the kiss they'd shared. Now, he just had to be patient. He'd never been a very patient man, but for Andy, he'd be able to wait for as long as she needed.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Did you like it? I hope you did…. I enjoyed writing it!_

_This fic is slowly coming to an end…. Not that happy about it!_

_Don't forget to review everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__** ALRIGHT this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't think this will be my last Rookie Blue story though… I've enjoyed playing with Swarek and McNally way too much to stop now.**_

_**Don't forget to review this last chapter!**_

_**HUGE thanks to ALL of you for reading and for reviewing! **_

_**Tanya XXXXXXXX**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 9**

A shrill ring broke the silence, causing Andy to groan in her pillow. Lying on her stomach, she extended her free arm and groped around blindingly for the offending object. She swore under her breath, swearing she'd left on the bedside table last night. She finally found it and slowly turned her head to look at the screen. She grimaced when she recognized the number, having no other choice than to answer.

She flipped it open and pushed herself in a sitting position, holding the covers over her chest. "Hey Trace." She grumbled into the phone, rubbing her eyes tiredly with her free hand.

"_Woah… is this a bad time?"_ Traci chuckled at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Nah, it's fine." Andy recovered quickly, trying to sound as natural as possible. "What's up?"

"_I should be asking YOU that question_." Traci shot back, sounding amused. _"It's almost two in the afternoon and I apparently just woke you up."_

"I wasn't sleeping I was… I was… um... making muffins." She rolled her eyes at her poor lie, knowing her best friend would see right through it.

Which she did_. "Since when do you bake?"_

Andy could easily imagine the look on her friend's face. "Since… always." She lied again. She hated baking. And apparently, she must've told Traci she didn't bake.

"_What type of muffins are you making?"_ She asked her.

"Carrot." she told her, waving her hand around. Carrot was good. She liked carrot muffins.

"_You're making carrot muffins."_ Traci repeated in disbelief.

Andy groaned, getting irritated. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"_Alright, alright, I'm letting it go. I was just calling about tonight."_

"Tonight?" She grimaced at her own stupidity. She brought her hand up and hit her forehead. "Right! Tonight! Yeah, it's all good." She told her, hoping her friend wouldn't notice her temporary amnesia.

"_You forgot about tonight, didn't you."_ Traci deadpanned. She knew her too well.

Lying wouldn't get her anywhere this time. "Yeah." Andy told her sheepishly. There was no point denying it, she HAD completely forgotten about their plans. Traci had invited her over for supper the previous day. She'd accepted of course, since she'd had no idea how the day was going to end.

She heard Traci sigh. _"It's ok. I was calling to cancel on you. Leo has a fever and I think it would be better if I spent the evening with him. My little man gets cranky when he's sick."_

Andy grinned and glanced at the other side of the bed. "Oh! It's fine, Trace. I totally understand that you'd want to stay with your son."

Traci chuckled through the phone. _"Why do I have a feeling you're happy our plans didn't work out?"_ She teased her.

"What? I'm not happy… I'm… um… you see, I..." Andy stuttered, knowing she was just making things worse.

"_Andy, it's fine." _Traci interrupted her. "_I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"_

She sighed. "Yeah, ok."

"_And you BETTER tell me EVERYTHING, got it?"_ Traci added, showing her she knew more than Andy thought she did.

"Fine." Andy said a quick goodbye and shut her phone, pouting at the offending object before setting it back on the table.

"You are the worst liar. Ever." A sleepy male voice broke the silence.

She turned her attention on the man lying next to her, frowning. "What? My story was fine." She argued back, pouting childishly.

Sam grumbled and turned on his side to look up at her. "_"I'm making muffins?"_" he repeated her words, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's the best lie you could come up with?"

Andy leaned back against the headboard and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. I'm sure you wouldn't have done better if it was YOUR phone that had woken you up."

He gave her a cocky grin, raising his hand to caress her naked leg. "I really wore you out, didn't I, McNally?"

Her pout slowly turned into a saucy grin and, without warning, she pushed him onto his back. She threw the covers off him and climbed on top of him, effectively straddling his hips. Palms flat against his bare chest, she gave him a mischievous wink. "I think _I _wore you out." She rolled her hips against him, rewarded with a deep throaty groan.

Sam grabbed her hips tightly, preventing her from moving. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Are you saying you can't keep up with me old man?" She teased, biting her lower lip as he moved against her, showing her exactly what she was doing to him.

Sam's hands travelled over her torso, his fingers lightly brushing her breasts, making her moan with need. He threaded his fingers in her unruly brown hair and guided her down to his mouth for a passionate kiss. Tongues battled for control as they both grinded against each other in an attempt to drive the other crazy.

In one swift move, he had her on her back and was grinning proudly over her. "Who were you calling an 'old man'?"

Andy let out a small giggle and pulled his face back down to hers, crushing her lips to his.

The phone ringing interrupted them, making them both groan in irritation.

"Don't answer it." Sam mumbled against her neck, biting and then licking at her bruised skin.

Andy squirmed under him, barely able to think properly. "But... I have to." She told him, reaching blindly for her phone.

"Why?"

She finally caught her phone and brought it closer to her face. "Might be important." She told him, looking at the caller ID. "It's Jeremy."

Sam pulled back quickly, glaring at the offending object. "Give me that." He grumbled, reaching for the phone.

Andy tried keeping it out of his reach, afraid of what he'd do. "Sam, don't say anything stupid." She told him when he finally got hold of it.

He flipped the phone open and groaned as Andy rolled her hips against him, teasing him. "Thomas. She's making muffins. Call later." He nearly barked into the small cell phone, before shutting it off and throwing it over his shoulder.

Andy's laugh was quickly swallowed by Sam's mouth covering hers for another passionate kiss.

Hopefully, this time, Officer Thomas would get the message.

Andy was his.

* * *

**_THE END!_**

**_ SOOOOOOOOO? Liked it? hated it? What could I have written better?_**

**_REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! _**


End file.
